lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Missing Episodes/@comment-26940786-20160121231825/@comment-1294712-20160125110708
He is sending me the VHS tape to convert myself. Problem is I live in the US, and it's a PAL tape. I might have to pay for some service...I really want to see what scared the crap out of me in that one scene in the 12th episode of the Mumfie's Quest arc (it's pretty much my generation's Crack Master!) There were quite a few other dubs of Mumfie that I know of: Norwegian: The show was very popular in the country and still airs to this day. I saw a few episodes of this and the dub of Scarecrowella has a funny change to the ending. I did learn a few Norwegian words from watching it. The dub also mutes out any instance of Mumfie sneezing, except for one episode, "Lighter Than Air", due to it sounding like farting. Italian: This dub aired on Disney Channel alongside other non-Disney shows like Franklin and Caillou in the 2000's. They also banned a few episodes for stupid reasons. Here's a humorous post explaining why I believe they were banned. French: This dub allegedly changed the main character to A GIRL and aired on France's version of Fox Kids. It also had a magazine and toys released alongside it, but I can't find either of these on eBay aside from the British and American merch-an American Pinkey plush was for sale last week, but I didn't buy it because the image clearly showed dirt on it! Swedish: In Sweden, the film is to them what ''The Wizard Of Oz ''was to Americans back in the 1950's-1990's, because it aired every year around Thanksgiving/Christmas. It stil airs occasionally, but not as much as Norway. Greek: It was popular and the theme song was on many "Children's TV themes" CDs. Also, there's a theory made by the Greek fans that says Mumfie is really Benjamin Blumchen. This dub also skipped Mumfie's Quest and cut out some scenes from the show for no reason. For example, in "Scarecrow's New Best Friend", all the sneezing was cut for the same reason the Norwegian dub muted it, and the scene in "Napoleon Moves In" with the record player was cut for no reason. Spanish: I have no idea if the show got dubbed in Spanish, but people claim it did. I can't find evidence, though D'Ocon mentions they have a dub, but I don't know if it's just for their episodes, or if it covers the whole show. German: Has two dubs, one of the Mumfie's Quest arc, which aired on Kika for 15 years and had the main character's name changed to Mamfie and another done by Karusell (a kids' division Universal Studios) and aired on SuperRTL, where it had many character name changes, like Whale being named Walter, Eel being named Zilli and Scarecrow being named strohkopf, which means "blockhead" (What the heck? Silly Universal, Scarecrow's not an idiot!). The first 14 episodes were released to VHS by Universal.